1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feminine hygienic pad which is convenient for use.
2. Background Information
There is the general tendency that a feminine hygienic pad is replaced with a new pad at the time of using a toilet even when the sheet of a fluid-absorbing material still has the absorbing ability, and the used pad is disposed.
Development of feminine hygienic pads has mainly been focused on increasing the ability to absorb fluid. However, further increase in this ability is rather meaningless when the above tendency is taken into consideration.
In order to replace a feminine hygienic pad every time using a toilet, several pads must be brought along as replacements when traveling outside the home. Several pads are rather bulky although recent pads are made compact, and this situation causes inconvenience.
Therefore, when women are dressed in a fashionable manner such as in a formal manner, to carry several pads necessitates the carrying of a handbag large enough to carry several pads.
Young women such as student girls who feel shyness to a large extent tend to dislike using a toilet for a long time. However, taking feminine hygienic pads with them to school or on a trip causes inconvenience with respect to the place for keeping the pads and the place and time for replacing the pads in a limited time and space.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object of providing a multi-layer feminine hygienic pad which does not require bringing many pads along as replacements, reduces the troublesome handling to attach the pad to a desired place of an underwear to once with a plurality of composite absorption sheets, and can reduce the time necessary for replacing a used composite absorption sheet with a fresh sheet to a great extent. The present invention also has an object of providing a process for producing the above multi-layer feminine hygienic pad.